<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The trainers by SleeplessBug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111410">The trainers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug'>SleeplessBug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'but oaks older then red', M/M, Red is everyone but Blues brother, Reds mom name is Pink, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Selectively Mute Silver (Pokemon), Team rocket is mentioned, and yes that includes the proffersers, and?, most of this book is going to be hcs not gonna lie, running joke that Blue and Red keep catching Luvdisc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trainers of every region shoved into one fanfic because I said so</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red/Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silver and Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silvers's hands shook as he tried to write down what was wrong, his throat felt like it had caved in. He felt Red's concerned stare, his hands shook to bad, he had to put down the paper.</p><p>"T- G- Te-"</p><p>He shook his head, feeling Red carefully grab his hands, letting out a whisper, his voice hoarse (Of course, Red spoke as little as he could after all)</p><p>"<em>Breath,</em>"</p><p>Silver forced his eyes closed, he was safe, this place was safe, no one could hurt him.</p><p>"I- t- t- team r- rocket... th- the beach... got T- t- todile..."</p><p>It was something, better than the last time he had seen team rocket, far better than the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pink, Red, and Giovanni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink is Red's mom since she doesn't have a name in canon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Mom- what aren't you telling me?]</p><p>Pink's frozen glare softened as she looked at Red, she stared for a moment, before looking back at <em>him</em>.</p><p>Giovanni simply kept his arms crossed, staring back at Pink with a just as intense stare. Pink wordlessly grabbed her son's hand and spun on her feet, walking away.</p><p>"Come on Red, let's go enjoy our vacation,"</p><p>Red stared at his mother.</p><p>What was that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red, Green, Blue, and a Luvdisc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the universe ignores the Galar restrictions to yell at Red and Blue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love."</p><p>"OH MY GOD ROTOMDEX! WE KNOW WHAT A LUVDISK MEANS!"</p><p>"And yet you won't take the hint-"</p><p>[Shut up Green]</p><p>Green wordlessly put up her hands, Blue and Red worked on getting the Luvdisc that they had caught off the fishing rod, and back into the sea.</p><p>"Ugh- Luvdisc aren't even allowed in the Galar Region how the hell did it even get here,"</p><p>[I don't know I'm just annoyed]</p><p>The two sighed, watching the Luvdisc swim away.</p><p>"Let's get as far away from water as we can,"</p><p>[Yeah, later Green]</p><p>"Mhm, bye you two,"</p><p>Red and Blue walked away, and Green sighed.</p><p>"They wouldn't listen to Arceus if it came to them itself and told those two, sheesh,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>